


The Things Worth Remebering

by witchspookchat



Series: Lord Weitko [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Potter Childhood, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tagging as I go, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspookchat/pseuds/witchspookchat
Summary: …I guess that is a horrible way to start off a letter. It's just this isn’t a simple task…I’ve been lied to, deceived and manipulated. Over six years of my life has been stolen from me…in these years I gained a daughter, however today I will be losing her.I learned that the love I felt for my wife was fake, and that my daughter was not my own. At the time I am writing this letter I don't even know the name of her true father, you…everything I have lived and loved for the last two years was a lie…//Where James learns that his life is built on a lie, and that there is much more going on behind the scenes. What will the young father do when it's revealed that Lily is not who he thought she was?//Prequel to "Refuge.”Does not need to be read in order to understand the plot of the “Lord Weitko” series.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Lord Weitko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585693
Kudos: 13





	The Things Worth Remebering

This will not have a consistent posting schedule as it is not too important to the "Lord Weitko" base plot. It is basically James' childhood, and the memories he has forgotten- a background for those who want it. I will be writing and posting chapters for this between "Refuge" and "Hallowed Woods," so don't expect constant updates.

Some memories and lines appear in "[Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029487/chapters/52574059)," and "Hallowed Woods."

Title drawn from the quote: " _It's ironic how we often forget the things worth remembering, but we remember the things worth forgetting,_ " (?)


End file.
